The present Invention relates to a new and distinct Ilex plant, botanically known as Ilex crenata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Annys1’.
The new Ilex plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Zundert, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Ilex plants with golden yellow-colored leaves and winter hardiness.
The new Ilex plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2001 of two unnamed proprietary selections of Ilex crenata. The new Ilex plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Zundert, The Netherlands in 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ilex plant by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Zundert, The Netherlands since 2010 has shown that the unique features of the new Ilex plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.